lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Raiden Rex/Improving Your Builds
Hello Everyone! I am glad you have taken the time to read this blog. This blog will be focused on Improving your builds from small things to very large things. Eventually, everything should be sorted well, and it should be very easy to read. Raiden, Man Of Bree (message me) Universal Additions This section will contain builds or helpful tips/ideas that are relatively not limited by the region/faction/or terrain. Som additions you may add as well can be used in other builds just make sure that it is relatively normal to have in the respected region. Roads "Roads go ever on and on" Out of all the things in the universal additions this is probably the most 2016-09-03_20.51.17.png|A wood storage shack 2016-09-03_20.51.05.png|A watchtower 2016-09-04_08.33.27.png|Varation of blocks on a road universal sub-section of it. But the only tip I have to give to you is the variate your blocks and use the blocks that would most fit in your roads . For more information on roads see ffets' blog here. Taverns and Bars Taverns and bars are a necessity for large LOTR builds although depending on what faction the build is based on the build can be very different. For the most part the improvements that will be mentioned are mostly universal and can be used in every type of bar or tavern. 2016-09-03_20.28.25.png|The inside of my Tavern in Bree-land Notice that in the picture; I used itemframes, pastries, cakes, mugs, plates of corresponding food that fits well in the faction. What I mean by food that fits well in the faction is that it is something that whoever visits the bar would actually eat, for example it would make no sense for Haradrim to be eating Hobbit Pancakes. I also used wood that would be somewhat found in Bree-land, I used Oak, Willow, and spruce. It wouldn't make sense if I used mallorn, mirk-oak, or any other wood that wouldn't normally be obtainable by someone that lived in Bree-land Trading Towns In this section we will be discussing improvements that can be added to a trading town or a town that may or may not trade. Another thing about trading towns you may want to think about is that you can sometimes have people that may not normally be in the region in your build because they have come for the trade. 2016-09-03_20.42.39.png|Trading towns should have trading stalls with merchants. 2016-09-03_20.41.46.png|Trading carts are nice things to take up space with 2016-09-03_20.41.27.png|Hay carts are good to use if you have agriculture in your town 2016-09-04_08.21.37.png|A small cozy blacksmith house Hay carts, trading wagons, and market stalls are great additions in a trading town, they are also very helpful if you have small spaces that you don't know what to do with. Also if you do have a trading town make sure that you emphasize a main export whether it be wood, crops, meat, livestock, etc. Stables Stables are a neccestity in most builds of Men and factions of Men. Certain factions, like orcs, should not make stables or at least, they should not make it like the Stables that Men would commonly create. Elves probably would not have stables or not very large ones, Dwarves may have boar pens or such but Dwarves having stables is pretty unlikely. These are all things you need to think about when you create your build. 2016-09-04_08.03.19.png|The front of my stables 2016-09-04_08.03.31.png|War horses 2016-09-04_08.03.34.png|Inside 2016-09-04_08.03.39.png|Native horses and shire ponies 2016-09-04_08.03.50.png|The floor that is above where the horses reside 2016-09-04_08.03.56.png|A pulley/crane In the slideshow you see many things that we will talk about. In the first photo you see the front of my stables, for the most part stables do not need full walls as they are not insulated to protect the horses from cold/heat, but the roof should be enough to keep them warm in harsh winters. As we go inside you will notice the use of fences, signs, item frames, chests, and hay bales. These are all needed in stables (besides item frames). Notice the floors, the floors are not just solid dirt path, it is a mixture of dirt path, grass, and thatch flooring, doing this could improve your stables and make it look more professional than you think it would. Also some of you may ask why the pulley? Well the reason that there is a pulley is because my hay bales are on the top floor/first floor. If you didn't know, in real life hay bales weigh very many pounds. So the way my system is set up is (roleplay wise) Hay is put onto the crane/pulley, it is then lifted to the top floor and placed for it to store. When we need more hay we just open the gate and drop it down the first floor/ ground floor. Category:Blog posts